Mag Agent
Mag Agents were members of NEXUS who served as the major offensive force for the Auditor. They were agents who were magnified to about two and a half times their normal size. Mag may refer as a short term for "magnified", suggesting the apparent gargantuan size of the agents themselves. Throughout the series, many different version of Mag Agents were created in order to protect NEXUS from their enemies. (WARNING, most of this is VERY incorrect) Mag Agent: V1 Mag Agent V1 marked the debut of the Mag Agents. He resembles a gigantic NEXUS agent but with large stakes piercing through his head in an "X" formation. Although looking at the significant amount of blood that is lost from his body, this does not seem to affect him at all. His weapon of choice is a giant SPAS-12 pump shotgun. He proved himself as a difficult opponent to defeat as Hank has never encountered fighting against a creation over 3 times his size. Mag Agent: V2 The Mag Agent: V2 is the second version of the Mag Agent. Two of them were first seen standing side by side of the Auditor. These agents wore typical business suits, just like any other agent of NEXUS. However they wore bulletproof masks attached to their faces with giant teeth-like spikes spanning the bottom of it. They used Desert Eagles, increased to a suitable size for their hands with extended magazines. These agents were only seen battling Jesus, but were all fatally killed by his superior powers. Mag Agent: V3 The Mag Agent: V3 is the third version of the Mag Agent. Unlike it's predecessors, these Mag Agents relied on their power core which was placed secretly into their visors. Unknowing of this, Hank had a very difficult time dealing with these agents as they were not so easily defeated by his enhanced physical attacks onto their body. Their visors were proven to be untouchable due to a protective barrier their visors provided. Their weapon of choice was a giant 1911A1 semi-automatic handgun, although there were scenes of the Mag Agents fighting unarmed as well. After discovering that Sanford and Deimos broke into NEXUS' Science Tower in order to revive Hank from his fatal wounds, the Auditor dispatched two Mag Agent: V3 to stop them. They were finally killed by a revived Hank who has then discovered the power in his demonic arm powered by the Halo of Jesus and used its lighting bolt strike to severely damage the visors, causing the Mag Agent: V3 to malfunction and later lose their power to the death. Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent: V4 is the fourth version of the Mag Agent. He resembled much like the previous version of the Mag Agents, especially to the looks of his predecessor, the Mag Agent: V3, except he wore a more armored facial mask which covered his eyes, nose, and mouth. He is normally unarmed but is sometimes seen using his giant Walter-PKK handgun. This Mag Agent is a further upgraded version of the Mag Agent: V3, giving him special abilities to project red flaming beams from his goggle-like eyes and to emit a deadly toxic gas from his breathing mask to keep his enemies at bay. Unlike the other Mag Agents in the series, the Mag Agent: V4 was corrupted during its construction when Steve broke into its secret location for its development and upon its completion was mind controlled by the power of Steve's Jade Stone. Throughout the series, the Mag Agent: V4 was seen mostly battling against NEXUS in his corrupted state. This angered the Auditor and later confronted Steve himself. After losing in a one-on-one battle against the Auditor, Steve was taken prisoner and the Mag Agent was finally reverted back to his normal state where he then continued to serve under NEXUS. However, this did not last long until the Mag Agent and Tricky crossed baths and engaged in a battle. He was quickly defeated by Tricky after he was forced to transform into his berserk state and slicing the agent in half, killing him instantly. Mag Agent: V5 The Mag Agent: V5 is the fifth version of the Mag Agent appearing as a more mechanically advanced creation of the Mag Agents. These Mag Agents were created from dead corpses who were later revived using demonic energy and magnified into a Mag Agent size and providing them with a mask that can instantly revive them the moment they are killed. They were much bigger than regular human sized counterparts, the sleepwalker patients, and wore head bandages along with distinct masks with red wires, straps and a red eyepiece attached to their head. Unlike the sleepwalker patients, the Mag Agent: V5 had more improved fighting capability with a sturdy metal plate attached to his body. He was usually seen fighting unarmed but because of he was revived by the power of demonic energy, the Mag Agent was occasionally seen using demonic power in his punches, making him more of a dangerous opponent. The Mag Agent: V5 made its first appearance when he interrupted a battle between Hank and Jesus that was sent to take both Jesus and Hank back into the main NEXUS base as prisoners. As expected, both of them were not able to ultimately kill the Mag Agent, as his mask has constantly revived him no matter how many times he was killed. After several major attempts failed by the two opponents, Jesus sensed his Binary Sword calling out to him for it to be used against the Mag Agent. Jesus, recalling how the sword was able to drain the life force that was given to a body. The Mag Agent: V5 was then ultimately killed when Jesus' Binary Sword cut through the agent's mask, decapitating it and finally destroying it. Mag Agent: V6 The Mag Agent: V6 is the sixth version of the Mag Agent fighters. This Mag Agent was cloned when the Auditor revived Golem of the Band of Seven and later took the clone to further enhance and modify his overall fighting skill. The Auditor originally planned to clone four Mag Agent: V6 stationed on the lookout towers of the Auditor's secret NEXUS base location. These Mag Agents resembled much like Golem to facial looks and general phsyical appearance but with black and red coloured armour instead of metal. What made the agents increasingly threatening was their possession of their own gigantic miniguns that were capable of shredding their enemies to bitter pieces while protecting the base. Their armour contained demonic energy, giving them power to emit a solid deflecting barrier around them, defending them from projectile or firearm attacks. The Mag Agent: V6 was one of the longest surviving members of the Mag Agents, also proving to be worthy allies to the Auditor. They were finally killed when Hank transformed into his full god form, eliminating them all with absolute ease. Mag Agent: V7 The Mag Agent: V7 is the seventh version of the Mag Agents of NEXUS appearing as by far one of the most toughest and most powerful Mag Agents up to date. Unlike all of his predecessors, this one was equipped with NEXUS iron metal armour covering his body from head to toe. His armour was completely resistant to bullets and projectile explosives and possessed immense amount of strength. His weapon of choice was a retractable glaive that he was seen mostly using in his battles against other foes. He made his first appearance when he arrived to a three way battle between Hank, Jesus and Tricky. The Auditor, knowing that the three men are potential threats to his operations and that it would take too much time to capture them, he finally decided to kill them once and for all using the Mag Agent: V7. At first, although he was not killed or severely wounded, the Mag Agent itself had a difficult time of battling the three one by one and was either knocked down or stunned. Growing with impatience, the Auditor finally appeared among them and converged himself into the Mag Agent's body, virtually possessing him. Due to the Auditor`s immense demonic power, his dark energy managed to transform the Mag Agent`s body into a more demonic looking figure with spikes appearing on his back and head along with blood red eyes glowing from his goggles. He also grew longer claws on his fingernails and his mouthpiece armour fell off causing to show his blood like teeth, similar to that of a zombie. His demonic aura even transformed his own glaive into a much larger and evil looking weapon than it was before with multiple blades find on the sides of the glaive itself. All these enhancements made the Mag Agent an extremely powerful enemy due to the Auditor`s control over him. He turned out so powerful that it forced the three warriors to team up and battle against him. Much to their distress, the Auditor was able to predict each of their moves and projected counterattacks against them. Hank's special attacks and Tricky's weapons werent able to pierce the Mag Agent himself due to his armour being heavily resistant to almost all kinds of attacks. The Mag Agent was finally killed when Hank, Jesus and Tricky combined their true powers and blew the Mag Agent in one strike, strong enough to let the Auditor go of the agent's body, only to be in a very weakened state. His head was then sliced off and his own brain exploded by Tricky's streetsign as a way to finish him off. Mag Agent: Gestalt Mag Agent: Gestalt, or more commonly known by the name as simply Gestalt, was a Mag Agent that was created unknowingly to NEXUS or the Auditor himself who mainly served as an absorbing vessel for the Infant while on his quest of betrayal to destroy the Auditor and take control of NEXUS for himself. This Mag Agent greatly differs from all the others since he was created by several abominations mutated together to form one giant magnified looking creature. Unlike many other the gigantic Mag Agents, Gestalt was seen mostly using his physical power to keep his enemies at bay when he made his debut into the series until later on as he was constantly absorbing in more demons, he acquired their powers as well. Due to the Infant controlling him from the inside and containing the Auditor's heart, Gestalt became a prime target for both NEXUS and the protagonists. This Mag Agent first started out as a severely damaged corpse from the combined bodies of flesh torn abominations. The Infant and his telepathic older twin Phobos slaughtered many men and stole their flesh to rebuild their created abomination's skin and flesh. Later on into the series, the Infant finally completes Gestalt by permanently attaching unbreakable demonic armour on him that he obtained from absorbing the demon, Zoa, who was known to possess an impenetrable shell, virtually making Gestalt ultimately indestructible, regardless of whatever attack is inflicted upon him. With all the enhancements and rebuilding the Infant and Phobos have put into Gestalt, they referred him to what they called as "The Perfect Monster". Due to his great power, Mag Agent: Gestalt became one of the main antagonists in the later series. It was unknown why he was created until the Auditor discovered the Infant created him to overthrow him and take control of NEXUS as their new leader. Gestalt, along with the Mag Agent: V6 and Mag Agent: Ultimatum, was one of the longest surviving Mag Agents in the series until his final death when the Infant managed to absorb the Auditor into Gestalt himself which led to be the Infant's major downfall and ultimately his demise when the Auditor was still shown to be alive inside Gestalt's body and with his newly acquired powers, absorbed Gestalt from the inside out, with the Infant inside, killing both him and Gestalt together. Mag Agent: Ultimatum The Mag Agent: Ultimatum was an extremely powerful Mag Agent, possibly the most powerful out of all the Mag Agents ever created by NEXUS. Just like Mag Agent: Gestalt, Ultimatum was created unknowingly to anyone in the series (other than the Auditor himself). He began as a regular Mag Agent and was undergoing construction during his first life stage. He was awakened prematurely from his construction by the Auditor using his demonic powers after discovering that Sanford and Deimos broke into NEXUS' Science Tower to heal Hank from his life threatening wounds he obtained from Tricky in the first half of the series. The Mag Agent was quickly defeated when a revived Hank in his Mag form nearly killed the Mag Agent, forcing the Auditor to bring his body back to his former lab room to continue with his completion, realizing that it was too early to be releasing him into battle. Upon his completion, Mag Agent: Ultimatum was given a hard body suit and a mask that resembled a duck bill in order to breathe due to Hank having severely damaged him in his previous state. He also obtained red scars on his head which appear to be his eye sensors. He was also equipped with a mega axe hammer that he used as his personal weapon. After several failed attempts to complete his objectives on his own, the Auditor used a great deal of his strength and power to further enhance the Mag Agent and nearly all of his fighting skills increased dramatically, including increasing his armour, weapons, and power overall. Like the Auditor, the Mag Agent: Ultimatum became powerful enough to summon weapons at his own will. Overall, Ultimatum was possibly the longest surviving Mag Agent by far in the series, proving himself as one of the powerful opponents any character would've faced.